Starlight
by Zaqhirix Cheshire
Summary: The path to Arceus has been blocked. The Clans are getting anxious as they have no contact with their ancestors, and two leaders have already turned their back on one MoonClan leader, Onyxstar. Meanwhile, a young MoonClan Eevee was alway seen as a freak to all Clans, but what if this certain Eevee can change the path of the Clans...forever?


**Hi! This story may relate to other ideas (medicine warriors, etc.), but all characters are MINE. MINE.**

**_MINE._**

**Capiche? Okay.**

**In my story, medicine warriors CAN have kits and have a mate. And, fresh-kill are just things like Rattatas, Pichus, etc. Sylveons will NOT be in this story, only the original Eeveelutions. DISCLAIMER: Pokemon and Warriors do not belong to me, but to Game Freak and Erin Hunter.**

**MOONCLAN (UMBREONS)**

**Leader: Onyxstar **

**Deputy: Shadowpool (she-Umbreon) (going to be Ringclaw)**

**Medicine Warrior: Cinderbreeze (she-Umbreon)**

**Warriors: Ashfrost, Shadeclaw (she-Umbreon), Mudstorm, Grayleaf (she-Umbreon), Blackheart, Sparrowsong (she-Umbreon), Bramblestripe, Ravenstorm (she-Umbreon), Crowflight, Darkfang.**

**Apprentices: Ringpaw (Ringclaw/star)**

**Queens: Cinderbreeze (Mother of Ringclaw)**

**Elders: Brackenheart, Darkstripe**

**LIGHTNINGCLAN (JOLTEONS)**

**Leader: Shockstar**

**Deputy: Staticblaze**

**Medicine Warrior: Pufftail (going to be Windfang)**

**Warriors: Dustface, Spikytail (she-Jolteon), Yellowfang (she-Jolteon), Flashclaw, Whitepelt, Dazzlingtail (she-Jolteon), Thunderflash, Stormwhisker, Grayshine (she-Jolteon)**

**Apprentices: Peskypaw, Lightpaw (she-Jolteon), Windpaw**

**Queens: Aspentail, Cloudface**

**Elders: Stormfang, Whiteflash **

**FLAMECLAN (FLAREONS)**

**Leader: Blazestar**

**Deputy: Firebreeze**

**Medicine Warrior: Emberleaf (she-Flareon) (going to be Cinderpelt)**

**Warriors: Sparkfang (she-Flareon), Pinefur, Barkface, Burnflame, Redfur, Scarletsky (she-Flareon), Lightpelt (she-Flareon), Logfur**

**Apprentices: Flarepaw (she-Flareon), Scorchpaw**

**Queens: Flameflower**

**Elders: Sizzlefang, Cracklefur, Ashclaw (she-Flareon) **

**SUNCLAN (ESPEONS)**

**Leader: Brightstar (she-Espeon)**

**Deputy: Lightbreeze (she-Espeon)**

**Medicine Warrior: Psychflower (she-Espeon)**

**Warriors: Heatclaw, Twotail, Longpelt, Vividfur (she-Espeon), Quickstrike, Sharpspike**

**Apprentices: Clearpaw (she-Espeon), Redpaw**

**Queens: Everyflame (she-Espeon)**

**Elders: Scratchclaw, Pearlbreeze (she-Espeon)**

**LEAFCLAN (LEAFEONS)**

**Leader: Barkstar**

**Deputy: Freshbreeze (she-Leafeon)**

**Medicine Warrior: Leafpool (she-Leafeon)**

**Warriors: Treefur, Mouseclaw (she-Leafeon), Brindlefoot (she-Leafeon), Greenpelt, Springstorm (she-Leafeon), Bramblepelt, Thornclaw, Toadstep**

**Apprentices: Brackenpaw, Bravepaw**

**Queens: Berryfur (she-Leafeon)**

**Elders: Clearwhisker**

**WATERCLAN (VAPOREONS)**

**Leader: Tidestar (she-Vaporeon)**

**Deputy: Wavewhisker**

**Medicine Warrior: Streamfang (she-Vaporeon)**

**Warriors: Wetclaw, Stormpelt, Stonefur, Mistyfoot (she-Vaporeon), Bluefur (she-Vaporeon), Sleekstorm**

**Apprentices: Clearpaw (she-Vaporeon), Crackpaw, Thinpaw**

**Queens: Silverstream (she-Vaporeon), Vaportail (she-Vaporeon)**

**Elders: Graypool (she-Vaporeon), Streamstorm, Pebblefur**

* * *

In the dim moonlight, six silhouettes gathered around in hushed tones.

A poofy red and white figure said, "We cannot keep going on without the starlight. It lights our way, and helps us see in the dark." Another figure stood up, with spiky yellow and white spikes covering its body, said, "I agree with Blazestar. LightningClan can't keep going like this, where only our lightning strikes light into our path. It is not good for the kits to live in darkness."

Another figure stepped up, but this time with fins around its neck and blue fur, and a fishlike tail, replied, "I also approve of both Blazestar and Shockstar's decisions. My warriors cannot see underwater and hunt as well as we used to with light at night." A figure with green leaves fore ears and a tail said, "Our Clan seems to be fine hunting without the starlight, but it is hurting our connection with StarClan." This time, a pale blue figure with three tails (two on their head, one like a regular tail) nodded. "All of you are right. We will get the light back, with or without Onyxstar."

The sixth figure stepped up as well. "Snowstar is right. Onyxstar hasn't been helping, ever since leaf-bare started," she hissed. Suddenly, two red eyes glared at them. "Snowstar, Brightstar, I have been searching for the light for little over twelve moons now. My warriors are getting tired from searching, and we need more kits, or our clan will be nothing more than a pack of rogues, much less a clan," the red eyes growled. The fish-tailed figure stepped closer to the pair of red eyes. "Onyxstar, come out into the moonlight so we can see you," she invited, touching her tail to the red eyes' shoulder. Onyxstar sighed, and stepped out of the shadows. He had black fur, with yellow rings over his body, and red eyes.

"MoonClan has been looking for ages. We cannot look anymore, unless suddenly an Arceus-blessed sign comes down from Silverpelt," Onyxstar said wearily. Shockstar laid his tail on Onyxstar's shoulder. "We understand. At least, LightningClan understands," he said, shooting a glare at Snowstar. Snowstar stepped up a paw. "It does not matter whether Onyxstar decides not to help. We will find the starlight without him," she said firmly, brushing her tail away, and sprinting down the Highstones, disappearing into the forest, Brightstar following.

Blazestar grimaced at Onyxstar, who was bristling with fury. "Don't take it too harshly, Onyxstar," he said, and glanced at the leafy figure. "Don't you agree, Barkstar?" he said, pushing Barkstar into an uncomfortable position. "I-um-yeah, I agree with Blazestar. Snowstar is known for being too pushy sometimes, especially with Brightstar always following her decisions. They might as well be in the same clan," Barkstar muttered. The fish-tailed figure gave a sympathetic look at Onyxstar, and Barkstar cocked his head. "You haven't really said anything, Tidestar."

Tidestar glared at Barkstar, shutting him up. Onyxstar sighed. "It's fine. Thanks, Shockstar, Barkstar, Blazestar, Tidestar. I should better get going. It is nearly dawn," he said, nodding his head towards them in thanks. They nodded back, replying, "Good hunting, Onyxstar."

"And to you as well." Onyxstar said, disappearing into the forest. The four bowed heads, and went back home.

* * *

Ringkit walked in shame, her head bowed down. Her Clanmates kept giving her weird looks. _Why do they keep staring? What did I do?_ Ringkit thought, and suddenly just felt like crying. She knew the reason, but that was no reason for them to give her looks like she was blind or something.

Her father looked at her from the fresh-kill pile, and just felt heartbroken. She was never supposed to be treated this way. Ashfrost rested his head on his paws. His daughter was just perfect! She was an Arceus-blessed Eevee! She was a Shiny! Why could nobody understand? But Ashfrost knew why, but just tried not to believe it. Ringkit was the first Eevee who was a Shiny, and nobody in the Clans understood their differences. Ringkit tried to fit in, to be friendly with everyone else, but everyone was afraid of her because they all knew she was much more powerful than themselves. However, Onyxstar was the only one who seemed to care for her, besides Cinderbreeze (Ringkit's mother), Ravenpaw (Ringkit's cousin), Crowpaw (Ringkit's cousin), and Ashfrost. Ringkit would bounce happily every day to say hello to Onyxstar at least one time a day, and Onyxstar would just smile kindly at her. He had already discussed with Ashfrost and Cinderbreeze about making her his apprentice, and they both happily agreed. It would make Ringkit so happy to be with Onyxstar more…

Ashfrost became lost in thought as he watched Ravenpaw and Crowpaw practicing battle moves with each other. The two littermates seemed to dance in the wind as they smoothly landed blow by blow. Ringkit bounded over to Ravenpaw. "Hi, Ravenpaw!" she greeted. Ravenpaw smiled at her. "Hi, Ringkit. Aren't you helping Cinderbreeze restock the medicine cabinet?" she asked, as she swiftly dodged Crowpaw's blow. Ringkit nodded. "I finished that already." Crowpaw swiped a paw at Ravenpaw. "Good job, Ringkit. Maybe when you grow up you can become a medicine warrior like your mother," he said. Ringkit bit her lip. "Maybe, but I was thinking about becoming a real warrior someday, like you guys!" she replied happily. Ravenpaw pounced on Crowpaw, ending the small fight. "Oh, Ringkit. We're not warriors," Ravenpaw sighed. "Not yet, though!" Crowpaw intervened. Ringkit gave a wide smile. "I'll be so happy when you guys are given your warrior names!" she cried. Ravenpaw and Crowpaw touched their tails to Ringkit. "And we'll be there when you're a warrior, too. Every ceremony, your apprenticeship, your warrior ceremony, and if possible, your ceremony to become Clan leader!" Crowpaw promised, and Ringkit nuzzled into his fur. "I wonder whether I can tell you two apart when you evolve!" she joked.

Ringkit was right. The two apprentices were twins, and most people didn't know which was which, except for their family members. "Ravenpaw, Crowpaw, come over to the fresh-kill pile! You've trained long and hard," Shadeclaw called, and Crowpaw's mentor, Bramblestripe, waved over to the pile invitingly. Ravenpaw licked Ringkit affectionately, saying, "Talk to you later, Ringkit." Crowpaw bumped her jokingly with his fluffy tail, and the two bounded off to the fresh-kill pile.

Ringkit sighed, and Ashfrost silently crept up onto the unaware Eevee, and pounced on her. "Morning, Ringkit!" Ashfrost laughed. Ringkit snickered. "Ashfrost, get off me!" she said, and Ashfrost picked her up by the scruff. "Hey! Put me down!" Ringkit said, and struggled to get out of his grasp. "Okay," He said, and dropped her into a small puddle. Ringkit sputtered, her fluffy fur dragging her down into the water. She finally escaped the water, and shook all the water off, making sure it hit Ashfrost on full force, leaving him soaking wet. "Hey!" Ashfrost cried. Ringkit cackled, and leaped away into the nursery to escape his tickling wrath. "Come back here!" R

ingkit covered herself in moss, disguising herself as just a lump of bedding. Ashfrost poked inside the small nursery, and pretended to be a giant WaterClan warrior. "Where is the kit that is called Ringkit?" he commanded in a fake deep voice. Ringkit giggled softly, accidently giving away her cover. Ashfrost sniffed, and came across the pile of moss Ringkit was hiding in. "Hmm…maybe she's in HERE!" he shouted, uncovering the bedding and dragging Ringkit into a nest where Cinderbreeze was waiting. "Come on, Ringkit. It's time to sleep," She said, and Ringkit gave her a toothy smile. "Okay, Cinderbreeze," Ringkit replied, and was about to go to sleep against her mother's dark fur, when suddenly Onyxstar's loud cry rang out: "Let all Umbreons old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Moonrock!"

Cinderbreeze and Ashfrost got up to answer to their leader's call. "Can you wait here, Ringkit? We'll be right back," Cinderbreeze said, and the two slipped out of the nursery. Ringkit peeked through a hole in the nursery wall. "Cinderbreeze," Onyxstar said, "can you please bring Ringkit over to the Moonrock as well?" Cinderbreeze nodded, and picked up Ringkit by the scruff, putting her down at Onyxstar's paws carefully. "Ringkit, you have grown to be six moons old, old enough to be an apprentice," Onyxstar said, and Ringkit's eyes went round. "By naming apprentices, we show that MoonClan will survive and remain strong. Ringkit, from now on you will be named Ringpaw. I will mentor you myself," Onyxstar announced. Ringpaw smiled widely, and touched noses with Onyxstar. When they finished this ceremony, Onyxstar turned back to his Clan. "We have more than one announcement from Arceus as well. Crowpaw, Ravenpaw, Darkpaw, you have finished your apprenticeship and assessments with great success. Bramblestripe, Shadeclaw, Mudstorm, do you agree?" Onyxstar asked, and the three warriors nodded. "It was a great honor mentoring these young Eevees," Bramblestripe said. They nudged the three apprentices up to the Moonrock, and the three apprentices bowed their heads in respect to Onyxstar. "Ravenpaw, please step forth," Onyxstar commanded. Ravenpaw stepped closer to Onyxstar. "I, Onyxstar, leader of MoonClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She had trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Ravenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Ravenpaw looked up at him with proud eyes. "I do," she breathed. "Then by the powers of Arceus, I give you your warrior name. Ravenpaw, from this moment you will be known as Ravenstorm. Arceus honors your virtues, and we welcome you as a full warrior of MoonClan. You will join me into evolution in one half moon." Ravenstorm bowed her head, and Shadeclaw looked close to tears in a very proud, motherly kind of way. Onyxstar repeated the same ceremony with Darkpaw and Crowpaw, and their warrior names were Crowflight and Darkfang. The Clan chanted, "RINGPAW! RAVENSTORM! CROWFLIGHT! DARKFANG!"

* * *

**And that's all for now!**

**-ZC**


End file.
